


arrest orders

by fair-gayme (quinnthequeer)



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, clover ebi defense squad, i know the next episode starts real soon but i wrote this to cope with the jitters, its short but has fair game feels, this starts moments after episode 11 ends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnthequeer/pseuds/fair-gayme
Summary: Clover has just heard Ruby's message about Ironwood and then get's orders to arrest Qrow. What is he going to do?
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 23
Kudos: 73





	arrest orders

Clover flipped a switch on his earpiece. General Ironwood’s voice filled the transport.

“Ebi, I need you to arrest Qrow along with Tyrian. If Robyn gives you any trouble, you have my permission to take her in as well.”

Hanging his head and resting his hands on his legs, Clover was partially trying to look as non-threatening as possible but was mostly just feeling confused and guilty. He had been praying Ironwood would never force him to make this choice, but here he was.

“If I give you any trouble? Who the hell does he think I am?” Robyn asked incredulously as Tyrian cackled in the background. Clover’s ears only had a few decibel levels left they could handle before he was going to throw Tyrian out the damn window. 

“Well?”

Qrow’s voice was soft but Clover could hear the tension and pain. He could practically feel it in his heart. He couldn’t bear to look up. Clover’s leg started jittering up and down. 

The transport grew quiet. Tyrian wasn’t laughing but Clover could hear him rubbing those filthy little hands together. Clover could also pick out the shakiness in Qrow’s breathing. He figured his own breath sounded something painfully similar.

“You going to be a good little solider and follow your orders, huh?” Qrow’s voice was still only barely above a whisper, but it was so laced with emotions that Clover found himself involuntarily clenching all of his muscles. His other leg joined in the perpetual bouncing.

Static crackled as Clover’s earpiece came back to life.

“Ebi, do you copy? I need to know when Qrow is detained and I need it to be soon.”

“Well, well, well, looks like the star-crossed lovers have a choice to make. How fascinating.” Tyrian said, voice dripping in sickly-sweet sarcasm.

Clover brought his hands around the back of his neck, still staring down into his lap. He wanted to be anywhere else but there. How much longer could he even try to hide like this?

“Clover.”

It was like Qrow was physically moving Clover’s head up. Their eyes met. Qrow looked like he was almost as close to tears as Clover felt. After hearing the concern, tenderness, longing, and... fondness... in Qrow saying his name, Clover found a wave of calm washing over him and he was finally able to breathe.

Clover continued staring directly into Qrow’s eyes. He took out his earpiece. He let it drop between his legs. And he crushed it with the heel of his boot.

He cleared his throat and tried not to let his voice betray his fears. “There are people still in Mantle that need help. There are things in Atlas to protect. And your kids are going to need help if my... the ace ops... are going to try to arrest them."

Qrow’s eyes widened and, despite the seriousness of the situation, Clover couldn’t help but give Qrow one of his signature grins. Those red eyes made it too hard to resist. Qrow could have asked him to take a shit on Ironwood’s desk and he would have to do it. Well, at this point he might just do that anyway, but the point still stood. As terrifying as it was, Clover knew he had to trust in Qrow and his growing love for the man.

“But what about the gen...”

“Damn those orders and damn the man who gave them. That goes against everything I stand for as a huntsman,” Clover paused to take a breath. “And as a partner.”

There was one terrifying moment where Clover thought he had somehow said the wrong thing. Then finally Qrow grinned and said, “Then we’ll figure this out. Together.”

**Author's Note:**

> I refuse to put on a clown wig if this episode proves me wrong about Clover. He is a good man who would never abandon Mantle or his boyfriend and his kids. Fight me.
> 
> #FairGameRights  
> #CloverEbiDefenseSquad
> 
> See yall after episode 12 for some fluff


End file.
